Cooling Down
by BritishPixie
Summary: Random semi-AU drabble with Tom Hiddleston and a fictional girlfriend. A broken air conditioner leads to fun. Review!


**This was written after repeated viewings of the 1883 magazine photoshoot with Tom Hiddleston... There was one section that had him lounging in a bathtub, which spawned this little drabble. Read and review, like always!**

**Regretfully, I don't own Tom, only Amber. I'm considering writing more little bits like this, but not sure.**

* * *

Tom lounged in the bathtub, splashing cold water over his body, his sunglasses slipping down his nose a bit.

"I talked to the landlord again, love, but there's still no sign of the repair man. Looks like we'll have another hot night." His girlfriend Amber sounded as drained as he felt, walking in the flat to open the freezer door and just stand there, letting cold air wash over her face.

Tom watched her, his arms flopping over the edge as his chin rested on them. Her red hair was gathered in a ponytail to stay off her neck, and she wore one of his thin tank tops and a pair of shorts. Anything else in a roasting flat with a broken air conditioner was suicide. He frowned a little, looking over the edge of his glasses to get a better view. The cold air had more than one effect on her freckled form; much needed relief, yes, but also a visible tightening of the rosy nipples on her small breasts.

He grinned as she turned to look at him. "What's with the cheshire grin?" He didn't answer, just beckoned her out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. She stood looking down at him, hands on her hips impatiently as he grinned up at her. "Come on, Tom, it's too hot for your games."

"I think you should get in the tub with me, darling," Tom answered, splashing her with some water. She shrieked a little, the thin fabric of the tank top now doing absolutely nothing to cover her. He laughed and took off the glasses, chewing one of the earpieces for a moment before he grew serious. He took the plastic from his mouth, looking up at her with undisguised lust. "Amber."

That's all it took, really. Her name in that low purr of his, and that look. Amber stepped into the large tub, shivering at the cold water. She splashed herself some more, watching Tom's eyes darken. "Now you're just teasing." She chuckled and moved close, kissing him gently before she straddled his hips. Her hands ran over the wet fabric of the tshirt that draped over his chest, and then down toward the drawstring of the swim trunks he wore.

He caught her hand as he broke the kiss, looking up at her with a devilish smile. "No, darling. You first, as ever." He leaned up, taking one of her cotton covered nipples between his lips and giving gentle nips and sucks before switching to the other. Amber moaned and rocked against him, digging her fingers into his damp hair as one of his long fingered hands slipped down into her shorts. "Dripping for me, are you?" he asked with a dark chuckle, looking up at her as he began circling her clit with two strong fingers.

Amber's head fell back as he returned to feasting on her breasts, hips rocking against his hand desperately. She often thought that he got more out of her pleasure than she did, but she never complained. Who in their right mind would? His growls and low murmurs of appreciation only heightened her pleasure; it wasn't long before the combined, ruthless motions of his lips, tongue, and fingers had her screaming his name, bucking against his hand.

Tom laid back to watch her a moment, reaching up to palm one of her breasts. The soft mound fit easily in his palm; a perfect fit, he always said. "Get those shorts off," he practically growled, moaning a little as she stood and pulled them down. He occupied himself with pulling loose the drawstrings and pushing down the fabric of his swim trunks, his hard member freeing itself.

Soon, it was Amber's turn to grin as she reached down to stroke his length, watching it twitch in her hand as Tom bit his knuckles to keep from thrusting up in her hand. "Minx…" The redhead winked and fumbled in the near by stand for a small foil wrapped package. Tearing open the condom and rolling it down him, she paused a moment to stroke him once more. "Amber please…"

His begging was soon swallowed by a kiss as she lowered herself down on him, filling her completely. He looked up at her, reaching to pull off the soaked tank top so he could devour her hard peaks without barrier. They rocked together in the cool water, a slow rhythm that soon turned heated, desperate, gentle kisses turning to duels for dominance with teeth and tongues.

Tom growled into her shoulder, palming her backside roughly and spontaniously giving it a slap. Astonished, they looked at each other, a blush appearing in Amber's cheeks as they both realized she'd moaned when he'd done that. He chuckled and returned to the heated pace, occasionally repeating the slaps to her rear. Their cries of ecstasy reached a fever pitch as he slipped two fingers between their writhing bodies to flick her clit. It didn't take much, a few seconds and she was coming apart in his arms, walls clenching around his cock. He bucked up into her, the pulsing of her around him making him lose his control.

Amber collapsed against him panting as he reluctantly shifted her to pull out of her heat. Condom safely disposed of, he relaxed against the ceramic of the tub, looking up at her. "I don't deserve you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Amber chuckled, sighing.

"Damn right you don't." He laughed and splashed her, instigating a whole new sort of battle.


End file.
